


shut up

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gags, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Jake is quiet, for once, turning the gag over in his hands.





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Jake is quiet, for once, turning the gag over in his hands: a simple ball gag, O-rings, a single black strap that buckles. Claude spent way too fucking long looking at reviews, at photos of lipsticked models. It’s all new to him.

Jake’s a lot of firsts in Claude’s book. Not that Claude is ever telling him. “If I’d known it’d shut you up, just seeing one—” He claps his hand over Jake’s smart mouth, already working. “You tapping out?”

Slowly Jake shakes his head. 

One-handed, Claude pops the ball into Jake’s mouth; he tightens the buckle in blissful silence.


End file.
